Camina hacia la luz
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: han pasado casi 17 años desde que Bill fue dado en adopcion, el vive feliz con su familia, hasta que un suceso inesperado lo obliga a encontrarse frente a frente con la realidad que el destino le tiene preparada  y tendra que poco a poco buscar la verdad
1. coincidencias

**Preparatoria**** 121**

**Valle de sol **

**Arizona**

**Miércoles 29 de Abril **

**16:40 ****hrs. **

El muchacho se detuvo frente al salón 42, miro por la ventana, había tres chicos, se sorprendió porque con casi todos compartía algunas clases, uno de ellos era fácilmente reconocible, su pelo punk verde era la única señal de cabello, un aro en la nariz y una cadena en la oreja, el otro chico era pelirrojo y nerd típico poseía un casillero junto al suyo, era bastante extraño, el tercer individuo era una chica, su nombre era Gale y tenia unas cuantas clases con ella, abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Le pregunto la chica

-para lo mismo que tu, un test psicológico

-somos adolescentes ya somos inestables se quejo la chica, quien se coloco su mp 4 y busco algo bueno para escuchar.

-es por que somos adoptados dijo Bill,

-adoptados, que dices yo no soy adoptada -dijo la chica poniéndose a la defensiva- no digas tonterías.

-claro que lo eres, tus ojos lo gritan, no te pareces a tu hermano, por que tus dientes son grandes y los de el no, eso es un rasgo genético y tu mirada dice soy rebelde odio al mundo y a mis padres. Dijo Bill riendo

-¿eres psíquico? Le pregunto a la chica

-no, se lo escuche a la directora cuando iba pasando en su oficina

-¿Qué te estas fumando que no me han ofrecido?

-nada, pero te das cuenta que todos estamos unidos por algo

-¿el piso? La chica al parecer no tenia sentido del humor

-no eres muy receptiva verdad, apuesto a que te tomaste muy a mal la noticia de tu adopción…

-buenos días chicas dijo la directora- La mujer tenia cerca de cuarenta años y hace diez que era directora, había aceptado ese trabajo por que tenia la noble intención de hacer un mundo mejor, y a pesar que en su colegio, habían alumnos que se drogaban y bebían en exceso ella siempre buscaba la forma de que sus alumnos encontraran la paz interior, era por eso que había contratado a una sicóloga de la ciudad y pretendía que cada alumno encontrara en sus compañeros una persona que tenían los mismo problemas de ellos, por eso había reunido a estros cuatro chicos que además de tener clases en coman, habían sido adoptados.

- ella es la señorita Lisa Cowbs, viene del distrito escolar es una orientadora viene de Phoenix, y ha decidido reunirlos para trabajar con grupos específicos, bueno me retiro los dejo para que se conozcan.

-buenos días -dijo la mujer-, no era una mujer guapa, pero era bastante agradable-por que no formamos un circulo para conocernos, los chicos se sentaron en los asientos de adelante, y la orientadora continuo- se que se preguntaran por que están aquí, se que ustedes conocen la verdad y el hecho es que son adoptados

-uf que delicada para tratar el tema -dijo Bill en voz baja

-que me dices de ti muchacho-dijo la Orientadora mirando a Bill- te gustaría empezar a compartir tu historia

-si seguro -dijo Bill levantándose- en verdad soy extraterrestre llegue a la tierra en un meteoro, mis papas tuvieron un accidente yo levante el auto, salve a mi padre, tengo vista de rayos X y mi novia se llama Lana Lang

-tu eres William Van de Camp, verdad -dijo la mujer mirando unos informes que tenia en su escritorio

-no Clark Kent

-cuéntanos William a que edad te enteraste de que tus padres no eran tus padres biológicos

-humm, dijo el chico, tres años, me contaron una historia de un niño y supongo que no me costo atar los cabos verdad

-¿y tu? Le pregunto a la Chica

-me trajeron de Paris, a una cigüeña y se le cayo mi partida de nacimiento en el atlántico

-mis padres dijo el muchacho pelirrojo, no se mucho de ellos, una vez escuche a mi tía hablar de que ellos huían de algo, no se de que, hay veces en que tengo sueños medios raros ellos se me aparecen y me dicen que siempre estarán conmigo que lo hicieron para protegerme, últimamente he tenido mucho ese sueño

-cual es tu nombre

-Bernard Smit

-podrían haberlo dejado con una familia con mas personalidad, no lo crees le dijo la chica a Bill

-¿y que me dices de ti?, le pregunto la mujer a la muchacha

-un día le saque maquillaje a mi madre, ella me golpeo y me dijo que no era mi madre

-eso es terrible-se estremeció la orientadora

-y es mentira-dijo la chica- solo buscaba una historia mas patética que la de él, bien cuando tenia 6 años me lo dijo mi padre, fin de la historia

y tu le dijo al otro muchacho-cuéntame

-me llamo Carl Swanson y he tratado de buscarlos y no se nada de ellos, he estado buscando en la Internet pero no he encontrado nada

-me gustaría ayudarte dijo la orientadora en tono maternal

-no la necesito

-bien esto les ayudara mucho a saber que no son los únicos, que cerca de ustedes hay gente que sufre lo mismo que ustedes y no están tan solos en el mundo, alguno ha estado en contacto con sus padres, alguno sabe donde ellos podrían estar

-divirtiéndose dijo la chica

-temo que ellos estén muertos dijo Bernard

-o lo estarían si supieran el fenómeno de hijo que tienen, dijo la chica… Bernard miro a la chica con una mirada profunda y violenta uno de los vidrios de la ventana y este se quebró, la Orientadora poso la mirada en los chicos y se acerco se agacho y dijo fue una piedra, creo que nuestra reunión termino, si necesitan mi ayuda saben donde ubicarme.

-si lo sabemos- dijeron los chicos tomando sus mochilas.

-Bernard dijo la orientadora. Me gustaría hablar contigo

-no creo que tenga tiempo

-vamos a tener que hacerlo algún día

-algún día quizás dijo el muchacho….

-No te parece extraño –dijo la chica a Bill- cuando salían del colegio

-¿quien Bernard? Si es bastante extraño, y eso que no lo has visto en clases

-el no, me refiero a la loquera, ni siquiera me pregunto mi nombre

-quizás no le interesaba, por lo demás tenia tu ficha

- ni siquiera le presto atención a lo que yo decía

- perdón decías algo -dijo Hill- no es broma, ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Gale

- bien Gale, fue un gusto adiós, se acercaban los exámenes finales y él no tenia la intención de quebrarse la cabeza con teorías dignas de las novelas

-yo creo que es falsa, quizás esta buscando a su hijo. Dijo la chica dejar de caminar al lado de Bill

-¿y por que llamarte a ti? Pregunto cansado Bill

-por que no quería despertar sospechas

- si me di cuenta, tu piensas que ella es mama de alguno de nosotros dijo Bill mirándola

-si, ¿por que no?

- creo que hay formas menos agresivas de acercarse a nosotros

- quizás se saco la lotería y no quiere sorpresas – la chica ya no hablaba en un tono muy convincente

- y yo pensaba que el paranoico era Bernard, nos vemos, Bill tomo su bicicleta y se marcho

**1 de mayo **

Bill puso candado a su bicicleta y se encamino a la entrada de la escuela, estaba sumamente sorprendido por que en las escalinatas se encontraban varias chicas llorando y el jardín de rosas parecía haber sido arrancado por completo, se encamino por los pasillos que se hallaba lleno de gente se dirigió a su casillero, se hizo paso entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a su casillero cuando vio que el piso estaba lleno de flores, peluches y corazones y en el casillero 924 había una cartulina con la inscripción "BERNARD SMIT TE EXTRAÑAREMOS", Bill apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

-lo asaltaron cuando regresaba de la escuela, le informo una de las chicas, y lo apuñalaron en el cuello. Bill busco entre la gente y vio la mirada del Gale.

Las clases fueron suspendidas, muchos chicos deambulaban como zombis por los pasillos, no porque en verdad sintieran al chico, sino mas bien por que nunca habían tenido que sufrir la perdida de algún compañero de escuela, por mas impopular que este fuera. Bill se encontró a Gale sentada en la escalera del patio y se sentó a su lado – van hacer una vigilia esta noche, ¿vas a asistir? Le pregunto

-no lo se.

- no te parece irónico, va a tener mas compañía ahora que esta muerto de la que tuvo en vida

- es que no puedo creerlo, en verdad, no estoy muy animada para asistir

- se lo debemos dijo Bill si lo que tu dices es cierto

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? pregunto la directora detrás de ellos

- charlamos

- vamos a reunir a todos los grupos en el auditorio, la psicóloga va a hablar con ustedes

- claro -dijo Bill, luego miro a Gale- ¿puedo dejar mi mochila en tu casillero, el mió todavía tiene flores?

- seguro.-contesto la chica.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al casillero de Gale el 731 que se encontraba en un extremo de los pasillos

- ¿Por qué tu casillero esta tan lejos? Le pregunto Bill mientras esperaba que Gale acomodara sus libros

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto la directora apareciendo por el otro lado del pasillo

- ella va a guardar mis libros en su casillero le dijo Bill

- como sea, pero tienen que dirigirse al auditorio por que la psicóloga les va a hablar

- si claro contesto Gale…

- no quiero que estén los pasillos dijo la directora, desapareciendo.

- ¿por donde llego? Pregunto Gale

- es la directora, debe conocer todos los pasadizos de la escuela….

- ¿tu crees que su mamá, su verdadera mamá, sepa que su hijo murió? Pregunto Gale.

- dicen que uno siempre mantiene el vinculo con sus padres, ya sabes el cordón invisible, dijo Bill

- ¿tu sabes algo de tu madre? Pregunto Gale

- una vez mi papá me llevo a Washington DC, cuando tenía como 6 años, vi a una mujer en todas las partes que visitamos, era la misma, luego cuando estábamos almorzando llego otro hombre y se sentó con ella y pronuncio su nombre

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Mónica

- ¿crees que ella es tu madre?

- no cierro los ojos y se que no es ella…

- que suerte al menos ya sabes quien no es tu madre, no se nada de la mía

- ven vamos dijo Bill, no vaya a aparecer la directora por el techo…

- ¿no crees que fue raro que lo apuñalaran en el cuello, y no en la espalda?

- si eso fue raro.

- claro al menos que seas una mamá psicópata tratando de matar a su hijo dijo Gale

-¿en verdad crees que ella lo apuñalo?

- estoy segura

Bill cariño – grito la señora Van de Camp- te buscan, el chico bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

-hola Gale

- hola – ¿vas a asistir a la vigilia?

- no lo creo, no tengo auto

- yo te llevo, ¿podemos hablar?

- si claro, subamos a mi habitación, Gale le acompaño hasta una puerta que daba a una escalera que llegaba a la buhardilla, era bastante grande y todas las esquinas de las habitaciones estaban copadas de libros, su escritorio también, además del computador, Gale se dejo caer en el sillón abrió su mochila y saco un sobre amarillo

- ¿Qué es?

- las fotos de Bernard muerto

- ¿de donde las sacaste?

- Sheila, es hija de uno de los policías, ella las estas vendiendo, tuve que pagarle 60 dólares

- esto te obsesiona-le dijo el muchacho

-¿a ti no?

- vamos a la vigilia dijo Bill tomando su chaqueta y dejando las fotos sobre el escritorio

Muchos chicos se hallaban frente al callejón donde habían asaltado a Bernard, habían puesto velas y rezaban, las chicas se abrazaban y lloraban, pero ellos se quedaron a un costado, Carl y su novia se les acercaron

-¿quien querría matarlo? pregunto

- ¿no fue un asalto? Pregunto Gale

- pues nadie le ha dicho que le robaron algo dijo la chica

- ¿creen que alguien lo mato? Pregunto Bill

- dicen que había descubierto que la profesora de biología hacia experimentos en nuestros almuerzos. Dijo Clara la novia de Carl

- tu crees que lo mataron en una conspiración gastronómica señalo Gale riendo

- ¿no te has sentido enferma últimamente? Pregunto Clara

- ahora me estoy enfermando de las tonteras que hablan…

- pues ahí tu, le dijo la chica yo creo que deberías traer tu propia comida, la pareja de chicos se alejo

- conspiraciones con la comida, eso es una locura se rió Gale

- no mas que tu teoría de la madre, sicóloga y asesina le dijo Bill

- no estoy segura que ella sea la madre, pero si que es la asesina

- notaste algo extraño ayer pregunto Bill, mas por seguir la conversación que por que en verdad le interesara la conversación

- ayer no vine a clase

- seguro pensabas que te quería asesinar a ti

- si tal vez

- ¿acaso tuviste una visión o algo?

- no un sueño

- eso lo hace mas creíble, Bill se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una pequeña bolsa café y se la ofreció a Gale, pipas

-si gracias

- entonces soñaste que la loquera mataba a Bernard

- no fue tan así, te parecerá una locura, pero una persona me lo dijo en sueños, creo que era mi papá.

- y si no lo conoces. como sabes que es tu papá, mira que no hay que hacerle caso a los extraños y menos a los que se aparecen en sueños

- no se para que te lo conté, Bill solo se sonrío.

Bill salio de su ultima clase ese día viernes, los funerales se harían al día siguiente por la mañana, no sabia si asistirá, por que por mucho que lamentara la muerte de Bernard no le apetecía levantarse temprano el sábado, se dirigió a su casillero ya que tenia que llevarse todos sus libros, las flores en el casillero de Bernard se estaban marchitando y los osos ya no estaban.

- un tío, se llevo sus cosas a casa de su mamá, dijo la chica del casillero 923, un año siendo vecinos de casilleros y nunca cruzamos palabras

- eso pasa dijo Bill

- adiós dijo la chica

- adiós le dijo Bill, cuando la chica se marchaba Bill no soporto la curiosidad y abrió el casillero de Bernard y estaba vació, le paso la mano y en un rincón encontró un pequeño papel de cuaderno, lo abrió y en el habían dos palabras escritas **DUANE BARRY**


	2. Duane Barry

Capitulo 2

Después del funeral, muchos se trasladaron a la casa de los padres de Bernard, Bill había acompañado a su madre , después de presentarle sus respetos, salió de la casa y espero a su mamá en el auto , se apoyo en el capot y observo la casa grande con su cerca blanca , lo único que indicaba que había una tragedia era una cinta negra en el buzón, en ese momento apareció Carl junto con su novia – hola dijeron los dos a coro

-hola contesto Bill y cruzo sus brazos, como en espera a que Carl digiera algo más

- estuve hablando con un tío de Bernard, dice que no hay pista sobre su asesino

- y tu tienes una teoría, dijo Bill algo cansado

- son mas bien respuestas…

- y me las dirás

- cuando hablamos con Bernard, el dijo que pensaba que sus padres lo habían abandonado por que estaba en peligro y ahí se me ocurrió algo, PPT

- ¿presentación Power Point? Dijo Bill

- Programa de Protección a Testigos, dijo Carl

- Programa de Protección a Testigos repitió Bill y eso lo dedujiste de lo que hablo

- En realidad lo dedujimos juntos-dijo la chica-todo concuerda

- ¿y por que matarlo a él y no a sus padres? Pregunto Bill

- es que sus padres cambiaron de identidad y nunca se lo dijeron y el encontró algo, un nombre y dio por sentado que era adoptado y busco su nombre y los que andaban buscando dieron con él y lo mandaron matar dijo Carl.

- y eso explica, por que sus padres nunca mencionaron su adopción durante el discurso -concluyo la chica

- no creo que sea una virtud que se quisiera mencionar cuando se esta alabando un muerto, dijo Bill

- Tengo un nombre dijo Carl

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Pregunto Bill

- cuéntale le decía la chica

- el me pregunto por sitios para buscar a los padres de uno dijo Carl

- ¿él no sabia ocupar los computadores? Pregunto Bill, no lo creo

- pero el nombre de su padre y eso es raro por que generalmente los papás se han marchado y son las mujeres las que han firmado la autorización de adopción

- ¿y de donde saco el nombre?

- no me lo dijo muy bien, pero creo que lo descubrió, le dije que empezara buscando los lugares de los que sus padres tuvieran recuerdos, que ingresara su nombre a los registros del seguro social y todo eso….

- sabes – le interrumpió Bill- ya te lo dije una vez te prefería cuando te consideraba un punk que odiaba al mundo

- ¡vamos a resolver el misterio! Exclamo la chica como si tratase de resolver un puzzle del periódico…

- les deseo suerte, pero ahí viene mi mamá dijo Bill….

- vamos a buscar a Duane Barry dijo la chica entusiasmada

-¿Quién? Dijo Bill deteniéndose frente a los chicos.

- Duane Barry, es el nombre de su padre dijo Carl

- o tal vez lo era antes de que el FBI lo protegiera dijo la chica

-si, seguro, dijo Bill, buena suerte…

-Ahí vienen las escobas- pensó Bill mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en el casillero ese día lunes, estaba por irse cuando se topo con Gale, me asustaste

- me puedes devolver mis fotos – dijo la chica

- no las tengo aquí contesto Bill

- Hola Bill dijo Carl, no sabes lo que encontramos

-¿Qué? Pregunto este cansado

-nada

- entonces ¿por qué están tan emocionados? Pregunto Bill

- por lo mismo, por que es raro, que Duane Barry ni siquiera tenga seguro social…

-muchos no lo tienen, indigentes tal vez…

- solo queríamos mantenerte informado-dijo la chica algo molesta

- ¿Quién es Duane Barry? Pregunto Gale

- alguien que no existe, pero que nosotros encontraremos dijo Carl, adiós

- hola chicos dijo la orientadora detrás de ellos.

- he estado pensando-dijo Carl-, en hablar con mis padres, lo de Bernard en verdad me hizo cuestionarme todo.

- ¿quieres ir a la universidad? Pregunto la Orientadora

- si me aceptaron en la UCLA

- no me habías dicho eso cariñito dijo la chica, hola soy Clara – le tendió la mano a la orientadora

- nos quedan pocas semanas como Punk dijo Carl abrazándola

- me alegro tanto por ti-dijo la chica con falso entusiasmo

- me gustaría seguir con el grupo dijo la orientadora

- si seguro dijo Bill, pero ahora tengo que ir a casa

- te acompaño dijo Gale

En la cancha había un grupo de chicas lanzando el balón al cesto, Gale se dirigió a las gradas ahí se hallaba Clara con una botella de jugo

-voy a echar mucho de menos a Carl

- ¿Qué han averiguado de Duane Barry? Pregunto Gale

- es un cadáver andante, sabes

- por que dices eso

- no lo se, quizás es por que me odia, tal vez no quiere que le ayude, como me va a abandonar

- no pensabas que el iba a entrar a la universidad…

- ustedes dijo la profesora, a seguir practicando

- será mejor que vayamos…

- si seguro, dijo Clara terminando de tomar su jugo, pero en vez de dirigirse a correr salio por la puerta…

Por más que Bill tratara de alejarse Carl corría a su lado

-Lechuguita le grito Clara desde la grada, ven acá

Ya voy dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a donde estaba su novia-de ahí seguimos hablando le dijo el chico

Si claro, Bill suspiro por fin podría seguir corriendo, en ese momento sintió un estruendo, Bill se dio vuelta y vio como Clara se disparaba en la cabeza, y caía junto al cuerpo inerte de su novio.


	3. el regalo

Capitulo 3

Un regalo del mas allá

Gale se acerco a Bill, quien se hallaba a la entrada de la escuela, justo cuando se hallaban retirando el cuerpo – no puedo creerlo -le dijo- minutos antes parecía normal.

las estadísticas de mortalidad de esta escuela se esta yendo a las nubes dijo Bill

-tres muerto en una semana dijo Gale

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? Pregunto Bill

- Duane Barry

- ese nombre otra vez, ¿Qué te dijo?

- que no existe

- ¿se encuentran bien? Pregunto la orientadora detrás de ellos

- seguro hemos tenido mejores días dijo Gale

- hable con la policía, no saben de donde saco la pistola, pero hay novedad en lo de Bernard, era un indigente, su nombre era Duane Barry, la policía no ha querido decirnos mas, al parecer estuvieron hablando un tiempo, y se citaron y lo mato, ¿ustedes habían escuchado ese nombre? Pregunto la orientadora mirando a los ojos a los dos chicos

- no dijo Bill

- yo tampoco, agrego Gale, no puedo creer que Clara lo haya matado, parecían la pareja perfecta…

-creo que no se recupero que el fuera aceptado por la UCLA agrego Bill

- yo creo que le daba terror hacer una vida sin el, dijo la orientadora-si quieren tener alguna conversación mi puerta siempre esta abierta

- si contestaron a dúo. La orientadora se marcho y Gale le dijo a Bill- le mentiste

- ¿que dices?

- con respecto a Duane Barry

- tu también…

Cuando Bill llego a su casa, se encontró con sus padres se hallaban esperándolo

-hijo- le dijo el padre- podemos hablar contigo

- si seguro, Bill se sentó en el sofá

- Billy Hijo, tu sabes lo que mamá y yo te amamos y lo que confiamos en ti

- si ¿Qué sucede?

-tu pronto iras a la universidad, y con tu madre hemos comprado una casita en Florida, no es tan grande como esta, pero han ofrecido un trabajo allá

- eso es grandioso

- se que estas a un mes de tu graduación, pero tu mamá y yo hemos decidido mudarnos la próxima semana, pero ten por seguro que estaremos para tu graduación, los dos

¿me quedare solo?

Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tu nueva independencia

Hijo -dijo la madre- nos harías un favor, no encerrarte frente al computador toda la tarde…

¿pero vendrán a mi graduación?

Si claro que si, y antes de partir a la universidad puedes ir a quedarte con nosotros, dijo la madre…

¿Qué tal la escuela? Pregunto el padre

sucedió algo…. Y les contó lo ocurrido…

Durante los días siguientes Bill se dedico a ayudar a su madre a empacar, el nombre de Duane Barry había sido relegado a un rincón de su mente…

y luego cuando te marches- le decía la madre- vendrá tu tía pondrá la casa en venta

- mamá -dijo de pronto Bill- ¿Qué sabes de mi mamá?

-cariño yo

-¿sabes quienes eran? Pregunto

- no lo se, dijo la mujer, pero te querían mucho

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- llegaste a mi cuando tenias casi un año, tu pelo olía a almendra, por eso seguí comprándote tus shampoo con el mismo aroma, para que mantuvieras la unión-la mujer lo miro tiernamente y luego como si tuviera miedo a preguntar dijo-¿los buscas?

- no, no lo se, ¿Qué mas sabes de ellos?

- eras un chico especial, cuando te inscribí como mi hijo me dieron la posibilidad de cambiarte el nombre, tu padre y yo decidimos que no, ellos te dieron ese nombre, y por mucho que nos esforzáramos nunca seriamos tus padres verdaderos, pero seriamos dueños de tus primeras palabras, primeros pasos, tus obras escolares, me da gusto pensar de que ellos sepan que tienen un hijo llamado William- La mujer se levanto y busco entre unas cajas-esta es tu ropa, con la que llegaste, con tu bolso y ese viejo cohete que tienes en tu habitación

- ¿no me dejaron una carta? Pregunto Bill

- hay algo, que te lo pensaba regalar para tu graduación

-¿Qué es?

-la mujer se levanto y salio de la habitación, llego momentos después con un sobre pequeño, Bill abrió el sobre y de ahí saco una cadenita con una cruz de plata

-¿Por qué nunca me la diste?

- por que no sabia que sentimientos tenias respecto a ellos, pero esta cadenita es de tu verdadera madre

-¿como lo sabes?

- por que es un detalle que solo tenemos las madres, al ver que Bill no decía nada –pregunto-¿hijo estas bien?

-Te amo mamá, no sabes cuanto te amo y no los cambiaria por nada. Madre e hijo se abrazaron

Cuando Bill se fue a acostar se detuvo en el cohete del estantes era bastante viejo y las siglas USA ya estaban desgastadas, lo tomo y empezó a moverlo como buscando algo, el cohete no tenia luces ni nada, lo dejo a un lado, en ese momento lo llamaron por teléfono y sin querer el cohete cayo al suelo y se rompió, se acerco para recuperar los pedazos y al interior del cohete había lo que parecía ser un tubo de unos 20 centímetros de color negro, lo tomo y al parecer debió haber apretado un botón por que de uno de los extremos salio una punta metálica de unos 20 centímetros redonda.


	4. camina hacia la luz

Capitulo 4

**Camina hacia la luz**

21:23

Bill miro la hora en el reloj digital, ya había hablado con sus padres y parecían adaptarse al los parajes del florida, su vida desde que se habían ido sus padres prácticamente se traslado a su habitación, solo la cocina la ocupaba de vez en cuando para preparar la cena, tenia su escritorio lleno de cuadernos y libros, estaba en los exámenes finales y aunque tenia excelentes notas, no quería echarlo a perder, termino de leer, y cerro los ojos para poder descansarlos, los abrió y vio que una luz fuerte iluminaba su habitación, miro el reloj 9.25 en ese momento empezó a temblar, y sintió unos gritos en el primer piso, bajo corriendo y a los pies de las escaleras se hallaba un hombre

-¿quien es ud?

- no puedes con ellos pequeño zorro, ya estas muerto

- déjeme pasar. Dijo Bill, podía ver la sala llena de luz y una niña gritando

- si vas a esa habitación ya no tienes escapatoria, Bill salto por el barandal y fue directo al cajón del escritorio donde su padre guardaba el arma

-como se repite la historia dijo el hombre Bill corrió a la sala y vio a una niña suspendida en el aire – ayúdame gritaba la niña, ayúdame

- Samantha grito Bill, Samantha, la niña entro en la luz y desapareció y Bill cayo de rodillas al suelo, el hombre se apoyo a su lado – bienvenido a tu historia- dijo el hombre

- ¿Qué fue eso? Tartamudeo Bill

- pregúntale a tu papi, el gran Fox Mulder. En ese momento la casa empezó a temblar, la casa se volvió a llenar de luz, Bill no veía nada pero si sentía unos murmullos y unas conversaciones, el hombre a su lado le empezó a apretar los brazos fuertemente, Bill sentía como le enterraba los dedos, lo miro y noto que estaba pálido – no –empezó a gritar el hombre a mi no -comenzó a gritar, Bill vio una figura delgada que se acercaba y llevaba al hombre hacia la luz, Bill se sintió invadido por la luz y cayo al suelo, el golpe lo hizo despertar, eran cercar de las 7 de la mañana, era una pesadilla, tenia el examen de historia a las ocho, se saco la camisa para poder bañarse y vio que su brazo tenia las marcas de unos dedos.

Fue el primero en terminar su examen y se quedo esperando afuera del salón de tercer año, La puerta se abrió y los chicos salieron como si se los llevara el diablo, y Bill detuvo a uno de los chicos que vestía una camisa con un extraterrestre sonriendo

- Tony ¿podemos hablar? Le dijo Bill

- Claro que si

- seré directo, necesito una pagina no oficial pero bastante completa sobre extraterrestres

- bueno esas paginas que aparecen en Internet son pura basura que solamente se usan para alimentar el morbo de las personas, pero si quieres una especializada te aconsejo una llamada Garganta Profunda

-¿garganta Profunda? -Dijo Gale detrás de ellos- parece una película porno

- ¿Cómo crees que dimos con ella? Dijo el chico

¿ como es que yo no he dado con ella? Pregunto decepcionado Bill

- me gustaría… comenzó a decir el chico

- tenemos que hablar dijo Gale tomándole la mano

- ustedes son la nueva pareja verdad, todos hablan de ello, en mi grupo también hay parejas incluso mi novia…

- si, si vamos a ir juntos al baile de graduación, pero necesito hablar con él. Gale le tomo del brazo y lo llevo a un extremo

- ¿vamos a ir al baile de graduación? Pregunto Bill

- no si no me lo pides, pero te estoy salvando la vida

¿Por qué?

- por que son unos Trekkie

- ¿y por eso los discriminas? Pregunto Bill mirando a Gale como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo mas horrible del mundo

-soy vecina de ese chico y esta obsesionado con los Ovnis. Se defendió Gale

-¿Bernard pertenecía a ese grupo verdad? Pregunto Bill

- supongo que si- dijo Gale, pero luego reflexiono y agrego- pero con las ollas en la cabeza para que los extraterrestres no le leyeran los pensamientos era difícil saber quien era quien

- ¿Cómo sabes que la utilizan para que no le lean los pensamientos? Pregunto

Por que tuve la mala ocurrencia de preguntarles y les creí

No tengo muchas ollas en casa, tengo una transparente- dijo Bill- ¿tu crees que me acepten en su grupo?

¿Por qué te obsesiona el tema de los ovnis? Momento-dijo Gale como si de pronto se le revelaran todas las verdades del mundo- Bernard pertenecía a ese grupo.

me gustaría conocer un poco mas los intereses de Bernard

Bill llego a su casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde, se preparo la cena y se fue a sentar frente a su computador, casi por inercia, coloco el nombre de Fox Mulder en el computador, se hablaba de un hombre que había trabajado en el gobierno y que había descubierto una gran conspiración del gobierno y que ahora estaba siendo sometido a experimentos en una base que tenia el gobierno en el planeta Marte, -que porquería pensó Bill . En ese momento sintió que llamaban a la puerta, bajo corriendo las escaleras y ahí encontró una carta en el había un mapa dibujado a mano, con una dirección que le indicaba que debía salir de la ciudad, y había un lugar marcado con una gran X, tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió a casa de Gale, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, tal como le había advertido Gale, Tony se hallaba arriba del techo de su casa acompañado por otros tres chicos…

hey Billy grito el muchacho del techo, vienes a unirte a nosotros, por que anoche vimos una luz extraña y esperamos que esta noche vuelva

- si me imagino que si dijo Bill

- oye si buscas a tu novia, esta en el parque a unas tres cuadras de aquí

- gracias dijo Bill

Gale se hallaba sentada en uno de los columpios, y Bill se acerco y se sentó en el columpio del lado.

Gale quería saber si tenias una olla que me prestes y…

- si seguro dijo Gale, quien estaba haciendo círculos en la arena con el pie

- ¿estas bien?

- Billy, hoy yo hable con la señorita Cowbs

- ¿que te dijo? Pregunto Bill

- ella, ella asesino a Bernard

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto Bill

- no lo se, simplemente lo se

-¿te dijo algo? Bill de pronto sintió una gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que habían hablado.

- no lo se, me dio a entender que a veces buscar a los padres no es lo mas apropiado y te puede traer mas problemas que nada, también dijo que es malo buscar cosas ocultas, después salio un momento y yo busque en su cajón y encontré esto. Gale saco su celular y le mostró una foto, la foto de un objeto alargado. Bill estaba seguro que era la foto del punzón, el punzón que el había encontrado en su cohete, no sabia que decir, pero lo primero era saber que tanto creía Gale que la señorita Cowbs era la asesina y si sabia mas de ese punzón. -¿Por qué piensas que es la asesina?, esto parece un abrecartas

- ¿sabes algo de tus padres? Pregunto Gale

- no, dijo Bill, quien no entendía por que Gale había cambiado el tema

- yo no he podido hablar de esto con mis padres, ni siquiera puedo asimilar el tema, pero tengo tantas dudas, tantas preguntas…

- te entiendo-le dijo Bill – tomándole la mano. Como no la iba a entender si ahora mismo el se sentía igual, tenia tantas dudas, tantas preguntas sobre su vida oculta y para ello era importante ir a la reunión de esta noche, sobre todo después del sueño del día anterior.

- ella era hermana de mi mamá

-¿Quién? Pregunto Bill, quien se había sumergido en sus pensamientos

- mi mamá real

-¿Qué hay con ella?

- se fue cuando tenia dieciocho, volvió quince años después, me abandono y se fue, entonces mis papás me adoptaron y en dieciocho años no han vuelto a saber de ella, pero soy una tonta, a ella no le importo, por que me tengo que quejar, ¿para que querías hablar conmigo? Le pregunto a Bill

- necesito que me prestes tu auto

- vamos a alguna parte

- voy, mira yo mañana te entrego el auto y lo hablamos bueno

- si dijo Gale, pasándole las llaves.

**Camino interior de Kingston **

**21:23**

Bill detuvo el auto si sus cálculos eran correctos el lugar era una loma, no se veía nada y nadie, siguió caminando y un kilómetro mas allá se veía lo que podría ser una casa, a un costado había un auto, vacío se sintió invadido por una sensación extraña, quería ir, pero los pies no le respondían.

- un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad. Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, lentamente se dio vuelta y frente a el había un hombre joven de unos 25 años, era bastante guapo, sin embargo a primera vista Bill sintió que ese tipo no era de fiar

- soy Robbie dijo el muchacho tendiéndole la mano

- soy… empezó a decir Bill

- el hijo de Fox Mulder – termino de decir el muchacho-

-¿de quien? Pregunto Bill

- tu padre, tu verdadero padre

-¿me citaste para esto? Pregunto Bill, porque me pudiste enviar un Mail

- ya te descubrieron dijo Robbie, ya deben saber todo sobre ti, tienen intervenido tu teléfono, tu computador, incluso tu auto, si lo tuvieras

- entonces lo mejor seria dos vasos de plástico y un cordel ¿o esos también los interviene el gobierno?, Bill penso que era una broma y quiso seguir el juego,

- hace muchos años, un joven agente del FBI, reabrió una sección de casos olvidados, porque no tenían una explicación lógica, y entonces dio con la verdad con los famosos Expedientes X.

- ¿porque crees que soy hijo de ese tipo? Pregunto Bill

- eres igual a él.

- eso no me convence, algunos han visto mi rostro en una patata

- hace 17 años y un poco mas en el país se realizaron 2000 adopciones anónimas

- que bien guardaron el secreto dijo Bill

- y en el pueblo de Montaña verde se realizaron 4, algo poco común para un pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios, de los cuatro tres eran hombres y una chica, la descartamos por motivos obvios, nos quedaban tres chicos normales, nos centramos un tiempo en Bernard.

- es decir ustedes me buscaban, Interrumpió Bill

- era un chico fascinado por las estrellas y con sueños bastantes extraños y obsesionado por su padre, sobre todo por que es pelirrojo, nos preocupo un poco cuando lo mataron

- ¿lo mataron? Pregunto Bill

- será mejor que me acompañes dijo Robbie, frente a ellos había una casa…

- eso quiere decir que quieren matarme a mi, dijo Bill

- para el gobierno eres una amenaza, dijo Robbie…

- ¿yo porque?

-- por tu padre, por Fox Mulder y todo lo que significa, y toda la conspiración, que los obligo a abandonarte. La vida de Bill paso frente a sus ojos, tenia tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, que no sabia por donde empezar, de pronto un nombre se le vino a la mente.- ¿Quién es Duane Barry?. Robbie desvió la mirada. – fue un agente del FBI, el fue baleado en el deber y luego el gobierno empezó a hace experimentos en el.

- ¿Qué tipo de experimentos? Pregunto. Robbie guardo silencio y un sueño lejano llego a la mente de Bill-extraterrestres.

- lo sabias dijo Robbie

- me lo confirmaste

- tu padre era un agente del FBI comandaba una sección de casos paranormales, luego Robbie se detuvo, te lo podría decir todo, pero no lo entenderías…

- ¿Dónde están ellos?

- no lo sabemos dijo Robbie

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tu? Dijo Bill

- para protegerte, sabes, pronto iras a la universidad y tendrás que enfrentarte a cosas que no te imaginas…

-un Aliens – Bill sonrió

- al gobierno

- entiendo- Bill seguía pensando que era una broma- es importante para mi que el gobierno me tenga al mismo nivel que una invasión a medio oriente.

- no ese gobierno, el gran gobierno, un gobierno secreto que en coalición con los extraterrestres han planeado exterminar la humanidad.

- ¿Quién era mi madre? Pregunto Bill

- ella era una agente del FBI , también se vio envuelta en toda la conspiración dijo Robbie.

- ¿Por qué me abandonaron? Pregunto

- te estaban protegiendo, dijo Robbie

- sabes- dijo Bill haciendo un gesto de parar el tiempo- la próxima semana estoy lleno de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para cacerías de brujas, extraterrestres o lo que sea, me tengo que ir…

- toma esto- Robbie se agacho y le paso una caja que tenia en el auto, creo que esto te pertenece.

Bill regreso a su casa cerca de la una de la madrugada, las verdades conocidas esa noche, le habían abierto la mente a un mundo desconocido al mundo de sus verdaderos padres, había conocido su temor y su dolor al abandonar a un hijo, pensó en la mentira y la traición del gobierno, abrió la caja y en ella encontró un montón de expedientes uno de ellos era el expediente 12458 la desaparición de Billy Miles.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando decidió acostarse a dormir miro la foto de sus padres que tenia en su mesa de noche y luego miro hacia el techo y vio el afiche que había encontrado en la caja que le había pasado Robbie, y en su mente se grabo la frase que reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento "QUIERO CREER"


End file.
